1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, a display apparatus and a lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices such as organic EL (Electroluminescent) elements are widely used for display (display apparatuses), backlights, lighting apparatuses and the like.
A light-emitting device generally includes a first electrode and a second electrode provided on a substrate, and a light-emitting layer provided between the first and second electrodes. When an electric voltage is applied between the electrodes, holes and electrons are injected into the light-emitting layer from the electrodes, respectively. When the holes and the electrons are recombined in the light-emitting layer, binding energy is generated. By the binding energy, a light-emitting material in the light-emitting layer is excited. When the excited light-emitting material returns to a ground state, light-emission occurs. By using the light-emission, light can be emitted to the outside.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-047179 discloses forming an antistatic film on a back surface of the substrate in order to prevent static charge of the device.